After School Special
by RadioSlug
Summary: In which Shizuo-sensei wants Izaya and Izaya is more than willing to give anything to his teacher. AU Shizaya Yaoi


A cat. That was the only thing Shizuo could relate to the way his black haired student moved. He was agile and there was no wasted movement, everything Izaya did was purposeful and deliberate. His long legs moved in a sultry way as he walked, making his hips swing ever so slightly with every step. The way his back arched when his stood straight or adjusted in his seat to look over his studies was absolutely hypnotizing. There was no denying it, Shizuo wanted this student.

It made him sick with himself. For Christ's sake, Shizuo was twice Izaya's age. He was his teacher, and male, no less. But he still couldn't help but stare at the teen every time he was around. He couldn't help get excited when he imagined what he wanted to do to the other. That's where he was left at now, sitting at his desk, daydreaming about the teen while he was sitting no more than twenty feet from him, as was the rest of the class, doing an assignment from his textbook.

He was dreaming that the lithe boy was on his lap with his mouth connected to his, tongue battling his own as he ground down into his groin, making these magnificent noises that just-

"Heiwajima-sensei, I need help on this part." Speak of the devil.

He blinked, stirring from his fantasies, and cleared his throat before leaning over Izaya's textbook that was now on his desk. He was glad for the big block of wood that separated him and Izaya, because if the desk wasn't there, it would be blatantly obvious that he was hard.

"'True or False'" Izaya read out loud. " 'Triangle A is congruent to triangle F.'" He leaned over the book as well, their heads nearly touching, the very ends of the longest strands of their hair interlocking but going unnoticed. "I don't know how to find that out."

"Well," Shizuo started, looking up from the book to look into the ruby eyes staring back. He backed up slightly, giving more room between the two. "First, you have to look at the image that was given to you." He pointed at the image that had two triangles side-by-side. He looked up to see if the other was following him. Izaya was now looking at the image that was pointed out, he licked his lips subconsciously, the pink tongue darting out for just a moment before retreating back behind those soft pink lips. Shizuo swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"You see that the measurement of two lines on each are given to you..." He trailed off as Izaya cocked his hips, raising his round bottom higher in the air. Shizuo imagined that the students behind Izaya were getting quite the show. "You'll, ehm," He cleared his throat dryly, "You'll have to use the Pythagorean theorem to find the other lines. You know how to do the theorem, right?" Izaya nodded, running a hand through his hair, making it messy. "So, you find the third line measurement for each, and if they're the same, it'll be true."

"Oh! Okay, I get it now, thanks Heiwajima-sensei!" Izaya straightened up with his textbook and bounced back to his seat. Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the other's perky rear as he walked. There seemed to be an extra little twist in it than what Shizuo remembered.

It was quiet for the rest of the day, leaving Shizuo to pick up where he left off in his fantasies until the bell rang. It's high pitched ring pulled the students up and out of the door to go home. All except one.

"Aren't you going to go home, Orihara-san?" Shizuo asked, looking up from the paper he was absently staring at to lock eyes with the raven who was standing at his own desk, collecting his things.

"I was wondering if you could help me some more." Izaya said, picking his textbook back up and pulling a chair over so he could sit on the other side of the desk.

"Is it the same stuff from earlier?" Shizuo asked, leaning over to look at his book.

"Well, no..." Izaya smirked, looking at Shizuo through long lashes. "It's more of something that I need you to confirm."

Shizuo swallowed, not liking the husky tone Izaya's voice had taken. "An-And what is that?"

"Well~" Izaya began, leaning forward. His back made that delicious arch that Shizuo loved so much. "I know that you want me. And the truth is, I want you back. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"What?! I don't want you, you're my student!" His face suddenly grew red from being found out. He sputtered, trying to find something to say that would sufficiently cover his tail.

"Oh, please," Izaya scoffed, "I know you want me, I see the looks you give me. How you leer at me with those toxic brown eyes of yours~" He leaned even further over the desk, his face only inches from Shizuo's own, he was so close Shizuo could feel his breath on his face. It sent chills up his spine. His breath smelled like Ootoro. Huh.

"Fine. Yes, I do want you. But it's not like we could act out on it, we're student and teacher, it's against the law." Shizuo gritted his teeth, grabbing at the arms of his chair until the leather gave way and split under his fingers.

"It may be against the law, but we don't have to tell anyone~" Izaya now sat on the desk, legs dangling over the edge, parted at the knees by Shizuo's thighs that were still under the desk. Shizuo swallowed.

"B-but, I'm twice your ages..." Shizuo's resolve was rapidly weakening with the other so close to him. He subconsciously raised his hand and placed it on Izaya's hip, squeezing it lightly and making the other shiver.

"Age is just a number, Shizu." He whispered. At the sound of his first name rolling off those sinful lips, Shizuo felt the blood suddenly change direction and rush to his groin.

Izaya leaned forward and barely touched his lips to Shizuo's, his hands bracing around the edge of the desk so he wouldn't fall forward onto his teacher. Shizuo was having none of that, though. He smashed his lips against the younger male's and pulled him off the desk and onto his lap with one hand on the back of Izaya's neck and the other inching down the small of his back to reach the soft globes that were covered by the uniform pants.

The student gasped as the teacher pulled closer and attached himself to the other's neck, biting lightly as his hands worked the glorious ass that they still rested on. Shizuo's brain was overloading with sensation, it was all going so smoothly, it was exactly how his fantasies played out in his mind over and over.

"Heiwajima-san? You're still here?" The janitor called from outside the unclosed door. Fuck, he should've known it was going too smoothly. Shizuo cursed under his breathe and frantically shoved Izaya under the desk, making the student give out a displeased squawk, and scooted his chair as close as possible to the piece of wood that saved his ass yet again.

"Yeah, I just had to grade these tests." Shizuo replied, picking one up just as the janitor stepped into the classroom. He stiffened as he heard the barely audible sound of his pant zipper being pulled down. He pushed his thigh furiously against the student, trying to dislodge Izaya from what he was doing. He wouldn't dare-

Izaya had pulled his member out of his pants and was now licking it teasingly. It sent shivers up his spine and he could practically feel the raven smirk at him from between his knees.

"Well, I'm just getting your trash and sweeping up, I won't be long." The janitor said, squatting by his desk to grab the bag out of the generic gray trash can and tying the top. As the janitor turned to leave, Izaya grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Shizuo stiffened and leaned back to glare at the student under his desk, who was grinning up at him mischievously.

When the janitor walked back into the classroom with broom in hand, Izaya had started to bob his head on Shizuo's shaft.

"Hey, whose stuff is this? Is there a student still here?" The janitor asked, pointing to Izaya's stuff that sat upon the student's desk where he left it.

"Ah, no. I guess someone just forgot it here when they left. I'll keep it here until tomo-" Shizuo gasped dramatically as Izaya suddenly took him all the way into his mouth and gave a particularly hard suck. The teacher leaned back and swatted Izaya on the head sharply, making the student pull back and glare at him, rubbing the spot on his head where he had been hit.

"Uh, are you okay, Heiwajima-san?" The janitor asked, sweeping the dust and dirt from today's class into a pile on the floor.

"Yeah, there was just a little pest in my lap, haha." Shizuo replied nervously. He just hoped the janitor would finish and leave before said pest had any other ideas in that dirty little mind of his. No such luck, though, as Izaya had started to suck again with more fervor than before, nearly deep-throating him as he swirled his tongue in random patterns along the length.

"Ah, I hate spiders and stuff." The janitor said, sweeping his pile of dirt towards the door. "Well, I'll get out of your hair, now."

"A-alright." He replied, cursing the stammer in his voice. "Oh, close the door behind you, will you?" He said putting all of his effort into sounding calm and looking busy with the papers. He coughed into his hand to stifle the moan that was bubbling in his throat.

"Okay, don't stay too late now." The janitor left with the last word, closing the door behind him as he said he would.

Now securely alone, Izaya crawled out from under the desk and placed himself back on his rightful place in Shizuo's lap. He looked flustered and pouty, but it seemed he was ambitious enough to touch himself while sucking Shizuo off as his pants were undone and they were riding dangerously low, showing just the very edges of sharp hipbones and a little tuft of coarse hair.

"Enjoying yourself down there, were you?" Shizuo smirked, bringing the younger closer to him, rubbing his still-exposed erection on the cloth covering Izaya's bottom, leaving a wet trail of saliva and precum on the fabric.

"Shut up." The student ordered and crashed his lips into the others, enticing the teacher to respond by sucking on his tongue. He brought his hand behind him and started stroking the member between his hand and his bottom. His other hand busied itself with the tie and button of Shizuo's dress shirt, the task seeming twice as hard with only one hand.

Shizuo returned the favor of busying his hands, massaging the teen's member through his uniform pants while undoing the fasteners on his gakuran. Both of their shirts were on the floor in record time. They started to work on their pants now, Shizuo lifting Izaya and laying him on his desk. Papers flew in all directions as the teen landed hard on the desk, but they were the least of Shizuo's worries as he worked both his and Izaya's pants down and off.

Now completely exposed to each other, Shizuo couldn't help but to let his eyes roam down the lithe body of the student. He was pale, from head to toe, his dark hair only accentuating that fact. He was thin, nearly malnourished-looking, you could see nearly every rib as they expanded and contracted rapidly with the ragged breaths their owner was taking. Slim waist gave way to round, almost feminine, hips and long, thin legs that looked nearly endless. Izaya looked absolutely delicious.

Shizuo's mouth descended on Izaya's neck, biting and licking right on the juncture of his shoulder, hard enough that he was almost certain that it would leave a mark. Izaya didn't mind at the moment, but would probably throw a fit once they came down from their high. But right at that moment, when they were drowning together in an ocean of need, all he could do was let out small guttural groans.

Izaya dug his fingers into tousled bleached hair as they started a rhythm of grinding against one another, Shizuo gripping his student's hips so that he was in control of the pace in which they went. Tossing his head back, Izaya whimpered deliciously as Shizuo found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Wanting to head more of those sounds, Shizuo latched onto that spot and sucked while increasing the grinding in speed and intensity.

"A-ah...god." Izaya whined out. He pulled on Shizuo's hair, trying to find some purchase to keep him grounded and stop him from losing completely to the heavenly pleasure. "More." He said, voice barely audible through the noises that tumbled out of his mouth.

"If you want more, get on all fours." Shizuo commanded, Izaya obediently following directions just like the good student he was. The teacher got behind Izaya on the desk, one leg still hanging off the side, and just palmed the pale globes that made up Izaya's rump for a few moments, giving each cheek an appreciative smack and earning a surprised squeak from the student.

"Sen-sensei, what're you gonna-" Izaya was cut off when Shizuo ran his tongue teasingly along his entrance. "Ahahn~" His arms wobbled at the feeling of Shizuo licking right _there_ in just the right way to drive him mad. That noise was enough to spur Shizuo on, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles before withdrawing and repeating.

It wasn't long before Shizuo was at his breaking point, straightening up and leaning across Izaya's back, bringing the head of his cock to tease at the saliva-slicked opening. Izaya writhed and whimpered, pushing himself lightly against his teacher, nearly begging for it.

"Do you want this?" Shizuo asked, pushing the head of his aching cock against his students puckered entrance, just barely breaching the ring of muscles. Izaya nodded needily, elbows nearly giving out, as he panted hard. "Then you have to ask nicely~" The teasing was on the other foot now, and Shizuo was enjoying every minute of the reversed tortur

"P-please..." Izaya trailed off, swallowing his pride. "Please...fuck me." He looked over his shoulder at Shizuo with needy, glassy eyes. "Fuck me into the desk."

That was all it took for Shizuo's resolve to snap,and for him to push his hips forward so suddenly that it made Izaya's head snap back from the force. He began a slow pace of gently pushing in and pulling back out, letting Izaya get used to it. When he felt Izaya relax around him, he took that as a sign to speed increase force.

"Auh~ Shi-Shizu!" Izaya tried to speak through the noises that were falling from his mouth. His arms became wobbly again as Shizuo hit his prostate dead on, making him see stars. "I need m-more! Ple-ease~" Izaya begged, pushing back against his teacher, trying to coax Shizuo to give him what he wanted.

Shizuo sped up, setting a punishing pace directly into Izaya's sweet spot, Izaya's arms finally gave out and his upper half dropped onto the desk. Nails dug into scattered papers by the student's head as he tried to find purchase against his teachers thrusting. He was so close, and by the way Shizuo's thrusts were losing rhythm, he'd bet he was almost there as well.

"Ahn...Sensei! I'm almost-almost-Nyah!" Izaya was reduced to a quivering mess as Shizuo grabbed onto his length and began pumping furiously. "I'm gonna-" It was only moments before Izaya released that Shizuo did as well with a low, husky groan inside the student, collapsing on top of him.

"Well...that was better than I expected." Izaya said, rolling off the desk and pulling his pants up. He felt stiff from the activities that he just participated in, but he knew he had to go home before his sisters started to worry. "But I have to be going home now."

"Uh...yeah." Shizuo pulled his pants up, not meeting his student's eyes. He watched through his hair as Izaya grabbed his belongings and trotted out the door.

Shizuo collapsed in his desk chair, face in one of his hands. "What did I just do?" He asked himself. He knew what they had just done was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

He looked at his desk and whitened. There was splatters of cum all over his desk and on his other students' papers. '_How in the world am I going to explain that to the students?'_ He thought as he crumpled up all the papers that had any trace of the forbidden substance on them.

~*~End~*~

I did this one while sitting in Alternative School. I got sooo many weird looks from the other students. xDDD

Taking a break from 'Mimi' because I'm stuck on the lemon again. So writing a different one will hopefully get me back in the feel of writing them. :/

Also, I tried to avoid using the word 'moist'...it just sounds so gross to me for some reason. So, if you have any neat words that are synonymous to 'moist', it'd be great...

**-**shiver- euugh, even thinking about it... =~=


End file.
